


breathe, darling

by kallistob



Series: Spilled Ink(tober) [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bite marks, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Bruises, Choking Kink, Dom!Newt, M/M, Rough Fingering, Rough Sex, hung!Newt, sub!Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/pseuds/kallistob
Summary: Newt teaches Graves he likes it rough.





	breathe, darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crimson_Voltaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Voltaire/gifts).



> *finger guns* 
> 
> Written for Kinktober day 9 : asphyxiation. 
> 
> Graves with a choking kink is my fucking jaaaaaam.

Being with Newt is always overwhelming. Percival is barely getting used to this - the slow drag of a cock inside him, his rim stretching so sweetly around Newt’s girth as the young man enters him, inch by inch. Percival’s eyes are closed, his hands fisting the sheets uselessly as Newt goes deeper, until his balls are flush against Percival's ass. Percival is bent in half, ankles near his head, and Newt moves minutely, his cock pressing against his insides just right, filling him. He sighs in pleasure as Newt leans down to kiss him. It feels so good, so fucking good, and he tells it, whispers it like a prayer. It makes Newt laugh.

“What do you think, Director?” The young man teases, his hands gripping Percival’s ankles, pinning him into place. He’s going to be so sore the next morning, he knows, but at that moment, with Newt’s cock inside him for the first time, Percival doesn’t care.

“Please move,” he says, “Please move, please move, God, _yes --_ ”

Newt slowly pulls out. He is looming over Percival, shifting until his elbows are on either side of Graves’ head. Percival kisses him desperately, hooking his ankles around Newt’s waist to bring his cock back inside him. Newt resists until Graves snarls in frustration, and then he slams back in - making Percival’s back arch off the bed, his mouth open on a cry of pleasure.

“My god,” he gasps, “Newt, you’re - so big, _Jesus_. Feels so good.”

Newt hums breathlessly. “Tell me, Director,” he says, slowly rolling his hips inside Graves, his cock pressing against something in Graves’ body that has him moan wantonly with each thrust because _God_ , “Do you like it rough?”

“What,” Percival says, jaw slackened and eyes hazy with lust, “Yes, please, anything you want, just _move_.”

Newt laughs again. There’s a glimmer of something dangerous in his eyes, something that tells Percival he’s going to be reminiscing this night for days, and he _wants_ it. “Newt - oh, oh, oh, _fuck_!”

Newt doesn’t slow. He goes faster, harder, deeper. He weaves his fingers in Graves’ hair and pulls, tugging his head back to bite and suck at the skin of his throat. It makes Graves tighten around him, makes him pant and repeat Newt’s name until his voice is hoarse. He’s loud, incredibly loud, and Newt covers his mouth with his hand, sending a wave of heat down Graves’ spine as Newt stills inside him, his cock pressing right against Graves’ prostate. Graves whimpers, writhing on the bed, trying to get more of the burning pleasure.

He is breathing raggedly, his cock hard and wet against his stomach. Newt grips his jaw and shakes him, and Graves makes a small, helpless noise in the back of his throat, staring at Newt with wide eyes.

“Shut the fuck up, will you?” Newt hisses at him. “Christ, you could go hand in hand with the best whore in the city. This whole building’s gonna know you’re being fucked.”

Percival nods jerkily. He licks Newt's palm and Newt shakes his head, sneering. It makes Percival feel small and used, and he is shocked by how much he _likes_ being treated like this. Newt dips his head, licking Graves’ open mouth and Graves tries to reciprocate, but it only makes Newt bite his lower lip and tug at the sensitive skin, exposing Graves’ teeth.

“Newt,” Percival tries, voice husky. “Fuck me.”

Newt grips Graves’ ass in both hands and lifts him up, and the new angle makes Graves choke on a scream as the head of Newt’s cock presses against his prostate with each thrust, threatening to milk him dry. His head lolls back, and a particularly hard thrust has him bite his knuckles to avoid yelling and waking the entirety of New York. Newt fucks him so _good_.

Newt slows down his pace. His skin glistens in the soft light of the candles, and as Graves reaches a shaking hand to touch Newt’s chest he can feel how his skin is sticky, dirty with sweat. Newt catches his breath, still moving inside Graves, making him moan softly each time his rim stretches around Newt’s cock. He feels blessedly full, and he never wants it to end.

Newt stops moving, and Percival whines at the loss of sensation. And then Newt’s hands ghosts over his chest, and Percival opens his eyes as he feels Newt’s fingers close around his throat.

“Newt,” he says. “What are you -- _uh.”_

And then he cannot think at all, because Newt is moving again.

His mouth remains open. His moans come off broken, and choked, and he can barely breathe, Newt’s hands a constant pressure against his windpipe. It is not enough to cut off his airway, but it is enough to make him feel lightheaded, utterly helpless as Newt fucks him, rough and _mean_.

“N - Newt - _Newt_ \-- Go - o - od, _fuck_ \--”

Newt releases him, nostrils flaring. He tangles his fingers in Graves’ hair, gripping him, and thrusts back in, again and again and again. He bares his teeth in a feral expression that steals Graves’ breath away, and he knows Newt is close, and Newt knows it too.

Newt straightens up, closing his fist around Graves’ cock tightly, and sets a punishing pace, jerking him hard and fast. Heat spreads through Graves’ body in building waves, he is so close, it feels so _good_.

“I’m gonna, I'm gonna come,” he slurs, delirious. “M’gonna come, Newt - _Newt_ -”

And Newt’s hand curls around Graves’ throat once more, tightening, cutting the sounds from Graves’ lips. He pulls out. His other hand leaves Graves’ cock, and then Newt’s fingers slip inside him roughly, two and then three. Newt smirks as he crooks them and _presses_ down. Percival is only half aware of the sounds he’s making, his mind utterly overwhelmed by the searing pleasure Newt makes him feel as he abuses his prostate, and it only takes a minute before Graves is coming, spilling wet and hot over his own chest. He drifts, unmoored, haggard, and his body jerks when Newt taps his finger against the head of Graves’ softening cock. Newt releases him, his touch now soothing as he caresses Graves’ inner thighs, letting Percival catch his breath. There are bites marks all over Percival’s throat, and it makes dangerous possessiveness bloom sweetly in Newt’s chest.

He’s still hard but Percival makes no move to touch him, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. Newt loves seeing him like this, worn out and exhausted, utterly soft and pliant. He kisses him, touches him everywhere he can reach. The Director is a gorgeous man, and even more so when he looks thoroughly debauched, his eyelashes messy with tear, his hole red and puffy, his body laid out on Newt’s bed. He is Newt’s to use as he wishes.

He does not say any of this out loud, of course. Instead he kisses Graves’ navel, making the man laugh softly as he cards his fingers through Newt’s hair to bring him up and kiss him. It is soft and languid, and Newt strokes his cock as he kisses his lover, slowly building up to his own orgasm.

“So?” He whispers teasingly against Graves’ lips. “Do you like it rough?”

And Percival blushes to the tips of his ear.

  


**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment if you liked it i'm a tired college student with no time to spare and feedback is my only reward, thanks, i love you *snuggles*


End file.
